The New Girl
by MissImpatient
Summary: Harper is a the new girl of the XMen. She is a seer and yet she is blind. This fan fic starts in the 2nd movie.
1. One:Stupid Visions

_One_

I listened to the rain outside the car as it came down in a flood. The guy beside me, who I was told was Logan, had stopped the car to wait out the rain. I had the urge to reach forward and roll down my window, but I knew better than to ruin the inside of his car. If I had been with my parents they wouldn't have minded letting me have my window down, but of course I wasn't with them. The only reason I was with Logan was because my parents couldn't handle me anymore. They claimed I was too rebellious, like my older sister. The fact of the matter was I was a mutant. I was a seer and I had telekinesis and telepathy. Oh yeah and I was blind. They told me I had to stay at this private school for kids with special abilities. It was just a nice way of saying 'Hey, we love you, but you're a freak and you can't stay with us any longer.' From what I understood I was going to the same place they sent my sister.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Logan asked, breaking into my thoughts. "You looked kind of spaced out there for a minute."

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." I snapped. I hated it when people always butted into my personal life. They always wanted to know what I was thinking. Newsflash! I wasn't about to tell him anything.

"Sorry kid." He said mockingly hurt.

"This kid happens to have a name. It's Harper and I would appreciate it if you would use it."

He didn't answer. He was really starting to bug me. I was debating whether to read his thoughts or not. On the one hand I wanted to know what he was thinking and on the other I knew it was an invasion of privacy.

"How long are we going to sit here?" I demanded suddenly.

"As long as it takes for the rain to let up." He replied.

"This sucks." I muttered under my breath.

"Tell me about it kid."

"What did I just say?!" I snapped, glaring at him, my eyes flashed red I just knew. They always changed with my mood.

"Sorry _Harper_." He sounded genuinely sorry. I guess I scared him with my eyes. He didn't look away though I guess he was trying to figure out what was wrong with my eyes. Gradually I found myself calming down and I new my eyes had gone back to their original color of cloudy blue.

"Have you got a problem?" I asked.

"No!" he snapped.

"Then why are you staring." I demanded. I could feel his eyes on me. Something you learn after nineteen years of weirdness.

"I thought you said you were blind?"

"I am."

"Then how in the hell can you tell I'm staring."

"Because I just know okay."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"WHY?!"

"You are a very cranky monkey ya know that and you need a nap."

"I hate kids." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard you."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"Just shut up."

"You ain't very nice you know that."

"Who asked you?"

I was pissed and I didn't care if it ruined his car or not I was going to roll down my window. I reached forward found the button and right before I hit it a vision hit me. Damn it. Why did they always come when I was pissed? An image passed through my mind. It was the only time I could see. And what I saw this time didn't encourage me to want to see everything that I couldn't. It was a women with red hair standing outside in the snow holding out her arms. One was facing a huge wave of water that was about to engulf her and the other was facing a jet. She raised the one facing the jet causing it to rise just as the water reached her, but in stead of washing her away the wall went around her and the jet. I realized she must have been a mutant too. Finally the jet was in the air and she let water go and it hit her full force causing her to be swept away.

"Harper, answer me!" came an urgent voice from beside me. I lifted my head and found that I had been laying forward on my lap. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I managed to answer. "What happened?"

"You were leaning forward reaching for something and then you just slumped forward into your lap. You were out for a couple of minutes there." Logan replied. "What happened?"

"It's just a side effect of my visions some times." I said shaking my head slightly. "It's nothing to worry about. It's just how my body copes with them."

"Visions?" he sounded incredulous.

"Yes is that so hard to believe?" I snapped

"Well….." he trailed off not finishing his sentence.

"That's what I thought."

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"Your vision?"

"Nothing really, just some person I don't even know."

"And what happened?" he asked impatient.

"Look it's nothing that we can stop from happening because I don't even know where the person is."

"Fine."

We sat in silence for a little while and then I realized that the rain had let up. It was barely more than a drizzle now. I hear Logan start the engine and then felt the car begin to move down the road. Neither of us said anything the entire time. What we had said early was enough talking for me.

"We're here." Logan stated stopping the car.

"Yeah but where is here?" I asked as I stepped out of the car.

"You, Miss, are at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." came a new voice from in front of me.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Charles Xavier." he replied. "But you may call me Professor."


	2. Two: TUNA

_Two_

I followed behind the Professor and Logan as they went down the hallway. I could easily hear the sound of Logan's footsteps and the Professor's wheelchair so it wasn't that hard to follow them, before long I heard the Professor stopped his wheelchair.

"I must leave you two now, but I hope to speak with you after Harper." The Professor said. "I am about to go see and old colleague of mine."

"Bye Professor." I said as I listened to the sounds of his wheelchair heading down another hallway.

"Logan!" came an excited voice. "You're back." She seemed to notice me whoever this girl was. "Who's this?"

"I'm Harper." I replied before he could. "New student here."

"Oh it's nice to meet you. I'm Rogue." She stated. I heard more footsteps. "And this is Bobby."

I assumed that the new set of footsteps belong to Bobby. Again the thought of reading their minds popped into my mind. Rogue seemed nice enough but then again things came be deceiving. And then there was Bobby. I decided the hell with privacy and I probed Bobby's thoughts first.

_Oh great now we have to take care of the blind kid. She probably can't do anything on her own._

"Hey!" I said out loud. "I heard that." I mentally gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"Ow what the heck just happened?" he said angrily. I smirked and laughed at him. Suddenly out of no where I heard my bag unzip behind me. Shit.

"_Meow_" Rose jumped onto my shoulder. I could feel their eyes boring into me. I could almost picture their faces as they stared at my buddy.

"Hi." Rose said sweetly. Now their jaws were probably hanging wide open.

"Rose….get back in the bag!" I whispered urgently.

"Why?" she asked jumping off of my shoulder and onto the floor. "It's so much nicer out here than in that stuffy bag and boy does it stink in there."

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Uh Harper two things…..first why do you have a cat and second WHY THE HELL IS IT TALKING!?" Logan shouted.

"Um…well…she's kinda my…..best friend." I replied. "And if I left her with my parents they wouldn't have taken care of her."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why she talking." Rogue said.

"Um…she's a shape shifter." I replied, hoping that they wouldn't ask anymore questions. "Haven't you ever seen a shape shifter before?"

"What did you think I was a goldfish?" Rose said exploring the room. "I mean hello there really isn't any other explanation."

"I'm sure you guys have seen stranger things." I said trying to change the subject. "I mean look at me I'm blind but I can still see in a way. Just not all the time."

"Well I guess your right." Logan replied.

"Bobby you really shouldn't have thought that earlier." I said going A-D-D, remembering what had happened before Rose had jumped at out of my bag.

"What?" he asked lost.

"About how you guys would have to take care of a blind kid. And how I probably couldn't take care of myself without help." I replied bluntly.

"Oh that sorry." he said.

"No big deal most people think that when they meet me."

"Well we have to get going." Rogue said cutting in. "Bye Logan, Harper. It was nice meeting you."

I heard both Rogue's and Bobby's footsteps as the walked off. Now it was just me Logan and Rose or so I thought. The next thing I knew I heard more footsteps coming from done a set of stairs. Oh great more people meet. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet them it was just four people are enough for one day. But I guess I would just have to put up with meeting them.

"Logan," I heard a lady say. "you're just in time. We need a babysitter."

"A what?" he asked.

"This must be Harper." she said ignoring his question. "The Professor said you would be picking her up. I'm Storm."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Logan." this time it was another lady. I heard her footsteps as she walked down the stairway. "Who's this?"

"Harper." I replied quickly. Man I was getting tired of hearing my own name.

"Nice to meet you Harper I'm Dr. Jean Grey but you can call my Jean." she replied.

"We are headed to find a mutant for the Professor." Storm said. "Scott and the Professor and going to be gone as well and we need you to watch the kids just for tonight."

"Okay, now what about Harper?" he asked.

"I'll show her to her room." stated Storm. "Come on Harper."

"Rose get in the bag now." I stated firmly remembering the cat before I walked off.

"Fine." she said jumping into the bag on my back. I could tell that Storm and Jean were surprised.

"I know she can talk. We've been through it before." I said before either of them could ask. I walked quickly towards the stairs and began following along behind Storm. It didn't talk long before she stopped and I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." she replied.

"Rose get out of the bag now!" I said angrily after Storm had left.

"Hmm nope." she replied.

"Get your butt out of the bag now!"

"Hmm still no."

"Why the hell not?"  
"Cause I know you'll strangle me."

"No I just want to talk to you." I was getting impatient.

"Okay." I heard her come out from the bag.

"Why did you do that down there?"

"Do what?"

"You know what?"

"I don't know?"

"You are impossible."

"And improbable."

"You are so strange."

"I could say the same thing about you blind girl."

"Hey!"

"You asked for it."

"Do you want keep your ears?"

"Uh I could do without them."

Before for I could reply I heard a knock on the door. Oh great another person to meet. When will it end. I went to the door and opened it. Obviously I couldn't see who was there so I had to rely on Rose to tell me.

"TUNA!" yelled Rose unexpectedly.

"What did your cat just say?" asked the person at the door. It was a guy I could tell that much.


End file.
